The Double Pleasure Experiment
by SunnyCitrus10
Summary: Penny & Sheldon are in a committed relationship and she wants to experiment. M rated with PWP and lemons. Don't read this if you find that stuff offensive. Sheldon is OOC for sure, but he does love his costumes.
1. Chapter 1

The Double Pleasure Experiment

A Big Bang Theory Fan Fiction

Author's Note: This fic is definitely M RATED. I think I will only post Chapter One here. The other three chapters (along with this one) will be posted on either A03 or Adult Fan Fiction. I have not decided yet. DO NOT read this story if you are offended by anal sex. The Shenny is in a committed relationship and Penny wants Sheldon to experiment with her. They have plenty of dialogue, but the plot is more PWP. You have been warned, repeatedly. So please don't complain and say how you were shocked by the crude and explicit content. A big thank you to SlightlyOffKey, TJayM (Beta for Chs. 1 & 2) & MyOwnStar for their feedback and comments. Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter One: The Discussion

Penny was now reaping the benefits of a sexual relationship with Dr. Sheldon Cooper, former self-proclaimed Homo Novus. For all of his protests, Sheldon enjoyed sex with Penny and it didn't take much to get hot and bothered. She took great pride in making his control snap. They had sex everywhere: on his bed, her bed, the shower, the kitchen counter and even on his beloved spot on the couch. He would go and overzealously clean each surface after, but the results were so worth it. Her orgasms with him were better than with any of her previous partners. His tongue and fingers would wreck havoc with her body before a delicious pounding by his enormous dick. It was so thick and long that Sheldon would spend at least 20-30 minutes in foreplay to help her pussy prepare for the luscious invasion. She almost always came within a few minutes of penetration. Then, he would thrust his way towards a second orgasm for her already sensitive nerve endings. Her attentive partner regularly found new areas to titilate on her body and sex with Sheldon was always amazing.

However, there was one thing they hadn't tried yet. Penny secretly wanted to engage in anal sex and double penetration. She wasn't interested in having a second guy join them in the bedroom, but the fantasy of having Sheldon fucking her ass as another dick was pounding away at her pussy was too delicious to ignore. They had been together sexually for six months already. Penny felt it was time to share this particular fantasy with him. If Sheldon ever discovered a time space portal, maybe they could visit a Sheldon from another reality and she could have both of them at the same time.

After a homemade dinner of spaghetti and hotdogs, Penny felt it was time to bring up the subject of anal sex.

"Sweetie, there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

Looking up from the television Sheldon replied, "Yes, Penny?"

"Our sex life is amazing, but there is something I wanted to try out with you."

"Do you want me to start using latex gloves when I finger you? That is much more sanitary."

"No Sheldon. It's definitely not that. I want to experiment with anal sex and dual penetration."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Sheldon, relax. I want you to fuck my ass while shoving a dildo into my pussy. Imagine how tight I would be. Your penis would be in heaven."

"Your argument sounds compelling, but the anus is highly unsanitary. Steps would have to be followed for the most hygienic experience possible. Douching and condoms with proper lubricant would be required."

"That's fine Sheldon. It would hurt me if you just shoved your dick in my ass without getting me ready."

"How about on your next weekend off we prepare you and engage in anal coitus?"

What a pleasant surprise. Penny thought it would take much more pleading to convince Sheldon to help her make a deeply hidden fantasy come true. She was getting very turned on just thinking about it.

"Really? Thank you! I promise it'll be fun. If you don't like it, we never have to do it again. How about we go to my room and do it the old fashioned way right now?"

"All right Penny. May I be Sheldor and conquer Queen Penelope with my mighty mace?"

Role-playing was one of Sheldon's kinky fetishes. He hand-made several costumes for her. The collection included Queen Penelope, Royal Princess Leia, Slave Princess Leia, Seven of Nine and other Star Trek outfits for both female starfleet and female aliens. Actually, she was on her third Seven of Nine costume. During two encounters, Sheldon ripped off sections of skin tight latex in a heated frenzy. Her favorite though was a sexy variation of the Hogwarts School uniform. It had an attached mini cape. Sometimes she would wear no underwear beneath the little plaid skirt and Penny would call him Dr. Cooper as he spanked her ass to a rosy hue. Several times they engaged in this sexual fantasy in his office at CalTech. They would go on weekends and Sheldon would fuck her over Raj's gigantic desk in a variety of positions. Needless to say, he would disinfect it and put everything back in place before Monday morning. After the fiasco with the retired professor's desk, Sheldon had moved back to his old office and would stare at the monstrosity of Raj's desk with disdain.

Giggling loudly, Penny said, "You may."

She led him to the bedroom and proceeded to blow his mind and his mace.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Preparation

The Double Pleasure Experiment

_Author's Note: I decided to take my chances and post chapter 2 here. Please heed the warnings from the previous chapter. This is not for the easily offended when it comes to PWP._

* * *

Chapter Two: The Preparation

It was finally the weekend. Penny was so excited and was looking forward to tonight's sexy activities. Sheldon spent most of his free nights preparing for the sanitation process before the night's festivities.

After having dinner by himself, Sheldon went over to Penny's place. He was carting a brown bag filled with various items and had an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny! Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny! Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny!"

The door opened and his cheesecake scented goddess opened the door wearing a green silk robe. He could tell she was naked underneath as the silk clung to every curve and was belted low with a wide slit in front. It revealed a deep crease sans bra. Also, her nipples were extremely tight and poking through the material of the robe.

"Hi Sheldon!"

"Hello Penny. That robe is most flattering to your eye color."

"Thank you."

Holding the brown bag to the side, Sheldon leans over and kissed her soundly.

"Ok Penny. Are you ready to be sanitized for our anal encounter?"

"Jeez, Sheldon. Could you make it sound more clinical and sterile?"

"My apologies, Penny. To put it crudely, are you ready for some hot anal lovin'? "

Penny laughed out loud and grabbed Sheldon's hand.

"Come on Whack-a-Doodle. Let's go to the bathroom."

Once inside the bathroom, Sheldon placed his brown bag on the closed toilet seat. He removed all of his clothes except for his boxers and pulled out a water bulb and small plastic water pan from the bag. He went to the sink and waited for the water to warm up. Once he was satisfied with the water temperature, he filled the small pan with water. He then put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Ok Penny. Please remove your robe and stand in the tub. It is time to sanitize your anal cavity."

Penny removed her robe. She was breathtaking in her nudity. Sheldon's mouth watered, but he was focused on the task at hand.

"Face away from me and lean your hands against the shower wall. And spread your legs a bit. The water is warm, but you will feel a slight pressure as the water fills the cavity. Relax and take steady breaths throughout the process."

Penny was getting rather excited by the whole process. Who knew her Moonpie was so knowledgeable in preparing for anal sex?

Sheldon took the bulb and filled it with water. He then placed his fingers at her opening and spread Penny's butt cheeks apart. He inserted the thin opening of the water bulb into her sphincter. Then he squeezed the bulb. Penny felt the water filling her ass.

"Very good. Now I need you to expel the water from your anal cavity. Then I will repeat the process a few more times. In addition, your bathtub will require a proper cleaning with a mild cleaning solution. There are minute fecal deposits trapped within the miniscule cracks in the fiberglass frame."

"You excel at cleaning porous surfaces Sheldon. Maybe you should clean it yourself."

She said this with a smirk because he couldn't see as her back was turned to him.

"That is an excellent idea Penny." I shall see to the thorough disinfecting of the tub in the morning."

"You do that sweetie while I sleep in."

Sheldon repeated the process three more times. Penny was a little embarrased by the whole procedure but didn't say anything because Sheldon was being very clinical about the whole thing.

"All right. I need to wash and rinse off your lower body. When you are finished, we are going to prepare your anus for my penis. I don't want to hurt you during penetration. Now I am going to lubricate your anal passage and insert a small butt plug to get you ready."

Penny was beyond shocked. She had no idea there was a freaky side to her Moonpie. Where did he get the sex toys? Penny rinsed herself off and grinned in anticipation.

Sheldon rinsed off the butt plug with soap and water in the sink. He dried it off with a clean towel and pulled out some lube from the bag. He put some lube on one gloved finger and turned towards Penny in the shower.

"Now I am going to prepare your sphincter with my fingers then insert the plug inside. Take some deep breaths and relax for me."

He put his lubed finger inside and started to push in and out gently.

"Please turn around Penny and brace yourself."

She was so aroused and wondered what he was going to do next.

Sheldon took his unlubed finger and used it to spread her lower lips apart. He licked up her crease then placed his tongue on her clitoris. Penny moaned and had to brace her hands on the wall behind her. The tender assault on her clit along with Sheldon's fingers in her butt was intensely pleasurable. Then he took the hand that was spreading her open and moved it to her vagina. Two fingers went in and proceeded to pleasure her front in time to the finger in her behind. He was holding the plug in the other fingers that weren't inside her pussy.

Penny was in heaven. Sheldon's fingers and tongue were blowing her mind. His fingers in both holes and the flicking of his tongue was too much.

"Sheldon! I'm cumming! Fuck! Oh, yes! Yes!"

She came in an explosion that rocketed through her entire body. He slowly eased his fingers from her vagina, but kept his other finger in her anus.

"Very nice, Penny. I think you are now ready for the butt plug. I'm going to put it inside you then we are going to take a bath together to prepare for coitus."

Sheldon took the butt plug and lubed it up. He added more lube to his finger and put it inside her anus again. After filling her hole with lube, he gently eased the plug into Penny's ass. It was a little uncomfortable, but the plug started to settle in. Her anus felt full and she clenched her cheeks to keep the plug from falling out.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel full, but it's ok."

"Excellent. Now we are going to take a shower then move to the bedroom. I trust you changed your bedsheets?"

""Yes, Moonpie."

"Penny, only my Meemaw calls me that."

"Considering that you are about to put your penis in my ass, I think you should give me some leeway."

"Duly noted."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: The Anticipation

The Double Pleasure Experiment

Chapter Three: The Anticipation

Author's Note: I decided to take another risk and post chapter 3 here. Please heed the warnings from the first chapter. This is not for the easily offended when it comes to PWP. This is a lemon. Stop reading now if this stuff offends you. You have been warned. Sheldon Cooper having sex is OOC, but hopefully he is still the same guy with just a newly discovered sex drive. I also don't own BBT and never will. If I did, Sheldon and Penny would have more scenes together. They don't have to get together but, but they would be amazing friends at least. Calling someone bestie doesn't make it true.

A big thank you to MyOwnStar and StrictlyOffKey who took a look at this months ago. It has been revised somewhat. My apologies in advance for any grammatical errors. Please let me know if you see any errors via PM. I don't mind constructive criticism and hate seeing spelling errors after the fact.

* * *

Sheldon removed his gloves and boxers and went into the shower with Penny. He proceeded to wash her and himself. Penny kneeled down and started giving Sheldon a blowjob. The combination of keeping the butt plug in her anus and sucking his large cock was turning her on immensely. She started to touch her clit while going to town on his member.

Sheldon was enjoying her ministrations, but decided to put a halt to their water fun. He wanted to continue this in her bedroom.

He put his finger into her mouth and said, "Penny, while I am enjoying what you are doing, I would rather we move to the bedroom for the next part."

Nodding, Penny gave him one last lick and stood up. They gave themselves one more rinse and Sheldon turned off the water. He grabbed some towels and both of them dried off. At his insistence, they brushed their teeth as well. His away from home brush was next to hers. It was under the UV light he insisted on installing when they first got together. Sheldon wrapped his towel around his waist and went over to the brown bag. He pulled out a dildo that was similar in size to his penis, some condoms and a package of wet wipes. He also grabbed the lube from the counter and a beach towel.

"What's with the extra beach towel, sweetie?"

"Based on my research, there is the possibility of excessive secretions from your vagina due to dual sexual stimulation."

"Do you mean squirting? I've heard about it and wondered what causes it."

"Squirting, as it's more widely known, is when the female expels a large amount of clear liquid in a strong and violent gush during an extremely intense orgasm. It pays to be prepared for a stream of significant fluids as a large wetspot on your matress is rather unsanitary and most unpleasant after coitus."

"Sheldon, it won't be coitus, you are gonna fuck my brains out."

"I applaud your enthusiasm, but your language is rather crude."

"Moonpie, this is nothing. My language will probably get more filthy as the night progresses."

"I should wash your mouth out with soap. Considering the evening's planned event, doing so is highly hypocritical. My mama would say we are going to burn in hell for committing such lewd acts."

"Moonpie, you shouldn't bring up your mama and burning in hell before sex Sheldon. It kinda kills the mood."

"My apologies, Penny. Before I change my mind, let's go to the bedroom and get started. And as you already know, only my Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

"Ok, Sheldon. You are really sweeping me off my feet here."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'm 10 for 20 this month. That's better than last month's 5 out of 24."

Penny rolled her eyes and led Sheldon to her bedroom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: The Culmination

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay. I finally decided to post the ending because another theme has inspired me to write another M rated Shenny tale. This is where the anal lovin' happens. Please read at your own risk. Also, I wanted to remind everyone that I do not own the characters or the show. Thanks to MyOwnStar and StrictlyOffKey for their previous beta work on this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Four: The Culmination

Sheldon put the items he was carrying on Penny's nighstand and placed the beach towel over the middle of the bed.

"Please remove your towel and sit on the bed."

Penny took off the towel and sat down. Sheldon grabbed it from her and put it on the floor. He kneeled on it and put his head in between her legs. Sheldon kissed the inside of her thighs before settling on her clit. She was still a little sensitive from his earlier ministrations, but he wanted her extremely relaxed before moving on to the highlight of their evening. He placed one finger inside her vagina and pushed it in and out. Sheldon was surprised to find himself enjoying the process. Painting her "blank canvas" (as Amy once called her lady parts) was a huge turn on. Penny smelled and tasted like a musky and overripe fruit. And the sounds she made in the throes orgasm were beautiful little chimes to his ears. But the best part was watching her writhe and come apart in his arms. Knowing that he was the one causing these strong reactions in her was deeply arousing.

After a few minutes he added another finger. Penny was moaning and undulating as an orgasm swept through her.

"Sheldon! Yes! Don't Stop! That feels so good! Fuck! YES!"

As she crested, Sheldon placed his other hand on Penny's stomach and gently removed his fingers from her vagina.

"That was so good Moonpie. I feel so boneless and relaxed right now."

"I was reading the Cosmopolitan you left in my apartment. It said being relaxed was important in completing anal sex safely and successfully. Let's move on to the next step. And just to clarify, only my Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

"Ok. Have your wicked way with me Sheldon."

Penny was smirking as she said this. Who knew that Dr. Sheldon Cooper, germaphobe and self-proclaimed expert on everything, was a sex god?

Sheldon removed his towel and had Penny lay down on the bed fully. He went on top of her and began to fuck her missionary style. He didn't use a condom as Penny was on the pill. Her inner passage was so wet and Sheldon was enjoying the sensations on his penis immensely.

The combination of the butt plug and Sheldon in her pussy was overwhelming. In a few minutes, Penny was panting and on the verge of cumming again.

"Sheldon, I'm so close."

"I think you are ready for the next part Penny. I must say the tightness is most pleasurable."

Panting loudly, Sheldon pulled out of her sheath. Sheldon cleaned off his penis with a wet wipe then placed a condom on it. He added some lube to his right hand and rubbed it up and down over the latex. After, he cleaned his hand with another wet wipe. Sheldon went over to Penny and slowly removed the butt plug from her anus. He cleaned it then placed it on the nightstand.

"Penny, are you ready for anal penetration now?"

"Yes, sweetie. Please fuck my ass."

Sheldon turned her over and helped Penny to her knees. He slowly pushed his cock into her anus. The tightness was amazing.

"Just relax and take some deep breaths. I'm almost in."

Once he bottomed out, Sheldon slowly thrusted. The sensations were intense. His member was in heaven and he started to moan in ecstasy.

"You feel so good Penny. My penis is being squeezed so tightly. Yes. Mmhhhhmm. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Sheldon! That feels so hot. My ass is burning, but it feels so good. I'm going to cum soon. Put the dildo inside me. I want to feel two cocks pounding away at me."

He stopped moving for a minutes and pulled out slowly. His hand reached for the dildo and he wiped it off with a wet wipe. He put some lube on it. Sheldon placed it in front of Penny's vagina and slowly pushed it inside as he slowly eased back into her anus.

She was now stuffed with two cocks. Sheldon started thrusting again and pushed the dildo in tandem with his movements. The added stimulation of the dildo against Penny's walls was intoxicating. His penis was enjoying the experience immensely. He started to thrust wildly into her anus. Sheldon also started to touch her clit with his free hand. The triple attack was haze-inducing. Penny was in heaven.

Sheldon! Oh my god! I can feel you and the dildo! Ohhh! Yes! Fuck yes! Keep fucking my ass and pussy!"

Penny was screaming and couldn't get enough. This was her fantasy come true. Sheldon was amazing and she couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Never in a million years had she felt such pleasure. Her pussy and ass both started twitching. The sensations were electrifying.

"Penny, I'm about to come! Your anus is so tight and the dildo rubbing against your walls is stimulating my penis beyond anything I've felt before. It's feels so good. Mmmhhhhhmmm."

"Fuck it's so hot! Harder! I'm cumming! Sheldonnnnn! Yes! Yes! Ohhh!"

Penny started squirting. At least Sheldon was prepared. The dildo in her passage caused the flow to aim downwards with the majority of the liquid landing on the beach towel. A little landed on his hand and groin area, but he was too involved in his own orgasm to care.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus! You feel so gosh darn good! I'm almost there! Penny! Penny! Penneeeyyyy!"

With one final thrust, Sheldon came and fell in a boneless heap on top of Penny as her orgasm tore through her body. Sheldon could feel the aftershocks on his spent member. This was the most intense sexual encounter of both of their lives. After taking a few calming breaths, Sheldon lifted himself off of Penny and moved to his side. He gently removed the dildo from Penny's vagina and wiped it off before placing it on the nightstand. His hands disposed of the condom. Sheldon then motioned for Penny to roll over and he removed the soaked towel and placed it on the other towel that was still on the floor. After, he gathered Penny into his arms and gave her a loving kiss. She then placed her head on his chest.

"You rocked my world Sheldon. I've never had an orgasm like that. We should do that again, but only on special occasions. I'm already feeling a little sore. It's good that tomorrow is my day off. People would wonder why I was walking funny at work. I love you so much and thank you for agreeing to experiment with me."

"I love you as well, Penny. For you, I am willing to explore outside of my comfort zone within reason. While I agree that the orgasm was exhilerating, I also feel that we should partake in this particular activity only sporadically. Although it was worth it, the preparation time is rather consuming."

Sheldon has come a long way since their meeting in the hallway. As he held a naked Penny in his naked arms, he was overtaken by a tenderness that filled his heart. She was his perfect mate. They were opposites, but both came from humble beginnings that strengthened their connection. He was quite happy to lay with her for the moment. However, his inner Wack-a-Doodle was warring with his sensitive boyfriend side.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

Penny was enjoying post-coital bliss and snuggled deeper into Sheldon's side.

"We need to take another shower and change the sheets. The bacteria from our secretions and sweat is highly unsanitary."

THE END


End file.
